


ANBU Teamwork

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Itachi take a three man ANBU mission with Sasuke as their third member.  Once the mission is finished the trio figures out just how great teamwork can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANBU Teamwork

Stealthy figures moved quietly in the shadows, making their way to a place to stop for the night. The three men had finished up their first day of an assassination mission in the Tea Country, and this day had ended up being nothing more than simple surveillance to begin with. 

Lean bodies clad in tight black fabric moved gracefully and catlike through the treetops toward a particular area several kilometers from their target. If anyone had been keen enough to catch a glimpse of the three ANBU warriors moving swiftly north, they would have shaken their head imagining that the sight must have been an illusion, as quickly as deftly as the trio moved through the forest.

“We’re coming up on the spot,” the leader of the group and the oldest of the three murmured from his position slightly behind the other two. His silvery hair distinctly separating him from the other two raven haired ninja.

The others nodded their affirmative replies hearing the river rushing gently up ahead. “Bear left, Itachi,” the leader directed the one ahead of him who wore a long black ponytail, and without incident the two lithe figures in the forefront moved left with simultaneous poise. 

They were brothers after all, and Kakashi couldn’t help but marvel at how much they had come to look like twins as the years had passed. The only easy way to tell them apart now was not from their frames which were strikingly similar but from their hair. The younger of the two teenage boys’ hair was spiky and slightly wild looking, while the older one’s was smooth and eternally neat, pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and bound with a simple blood red band. 

When the pair were dressed in their ANBU gear, they looked perceptibly alike, their faces hidden by the similar animal masks, the thin black fabric of their uniforms clinging deliciously to analogous slender, smoothly muscled frames. 

The small amount of flawless pale skin revealed only on the napes of their elegant necks and above the black catlike steel-clawed gloves, each bore identical ANBU symbols on their upper left shoulders. Looking at that perfect pale skin made something stir in Kakashi’s lower regions. 

They normally weren’t assigned together on the same team, but the younger of the three was on his first Black Ops mission, and the Hokage deemed it necessary that his first S-ranked mission be with his brother and his former sensei. Their solidarity would be unquestionable and they were all _more than_ well acquainted with one another’s skills and tactics. 

Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke were the two dark haired teens ahead of him. He was Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke’s mentor and Itachi’s long-time fellow shinobi. The three of them possessed the Sharingan and made up the three man team that the Hokage needed to see that this particular mission was accomplished quickly and without any snafus. 

“There’s a river up ahead,” Kakashi spoke to both of his teammates. 

“Hai, I can hear it,” Sasuke murmured.

“… and I can smell it,” Itachi agreed.

“And together we’ll taste it,” Kakashi smiled thinking of having a drink of the cool mountain spring river he knew was within the next kilometer or so. “Believe it or not, there’s a natural onsen up ahead as well, so you know what that means?”

“Baths!” the two ravens answered together in unison. Setting up camp near a natural onsen was something rare and treasured for a ninja, and definitely something to give thanks for. 

~ ~ ~

The evening sky had turned a warm dusky pink and a smattering of stars had begun to twinkle over the isolated section of the Tea Country. Kakashi set up camp near the onsen while Sasuke and Itachi gathered wood for a fire.

“I wonder what’s for dinner,” Itachi joked with his brother knowing it was a choice between a magical ration bar or a magical ration bar. 

“Hn…” Sasuke was glad to be on a mission with his two favorite people. He had been thrilled when the Hokage had chosen him to finish out the three man team for this assignment. 

The two men he was now grouped with were the two men who had taught him everything he knew. He felt secure that this mission would come off without a hitch and he would have his first S-rank under his belt.

“At least we get a bath,” he murmured as he gathered a few more small sticks for kindling. 

“This is true,” Itachi smiled. Sasuke loved it when his older brother would smile at him. It warmed him like nothing else, because he knew those smiles were reserved for him and him alone. With everyone else, Itachi was cold, stoic and aloof, always on his game, and never one to take things lightly. But with Sasuke, the icy exterior would part and emotions that felt distinctly like warmth and love would bleed through… often.

Their father had been killed in action, five years ago, and their mother had died shortly after of a rare disease. These circumstances had left the pair of teenage boys alone to fend for themselves. They had continued to live together in the same house, continued being ninja for Konoha, and neither had ever married. Both were too submersed in shinobi life for such merriment, and they lived on together being brotherly companions to one another, sharing in the responsibilities of home life, and working each day to make ends meet. 

“Itachi do you have room for this piece?” Sasuke toed at a nice sized piece of oak on the ground that would make an excellent long burning fire. 

“Hai… last one though,” he knelt down gracefully to scoop up the log and they headed back toward the small camping area Kakashi had set up. 

~ ~ ~

Kakashi had a small fire roaring nicely as they finished off their paltry dinner. Sasuke took a swig from his canteen full of cold, clear river water and handed it to Itachi. Itachi turned up his brother’s water container, stealing a glance at the younger one from the corner of his eye. 

Sasuke had grown into a beautiful man, long and lean just like his brother; perfectly toned muscles, delicately fierce features that would rival any woman in ‘prettiness’, and raven-black hair as soft and as silky as his own, if not as long.

Itachi often wondered why Sasuke had never paired off with anyone, what with his striking good looks and superior abilities as a shinobi… there was no doubt he was highly attractive and surely highly sought after in the village among the females. As for himself, the answer was simple as to why he had never paired off with a woman… but with Sasuke it left him with nothing but a large question mark. 

The older Uchiha brushed himself off and stood up grinning at the other two elite ninja seated on either side of the small crackling fire. “Well, boys… if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be taking a bath now.” 

“Wait! Who says you get to take the first bath?!” Sasuke growled playfully.

“Heh… _I do, that‘s who_. Do you have a problem with that?” Itachi challenged Sasuke playfully. 

“Maybe I do,” Sasuke countered.

Growing weary quickly of their banter that Kakashi knew could get out of hand quickly and end in a tussle on the ground, he decided to pipe up and solve the situation. “Boys, boys… there’s no need for an argument to ensue over a little hot water. You two go ahead and I’ll keep watch. I’ll go after you two have finished up.”

They both looked at the older silver-haired shinobi in the firelight, eyes wide in amazement. “Are you sure?” both voices spoke in unison. 

“No problem. Now be off. I’d like to get a little shut-eye before morning, if it’s all the same to you guys,” he smiled, his singularly visible eye arching into his signature contagious smile.

The Uchihas looked at one another, then back at Kakashi, “Well if you’re sure…” Itachi purred, and without further hesitation he took off towards the onsen, dragging his baby brother behind him. 

The sleek fitting black ANBU underclothes were quickly peeled off and tossed over a nearby fallen tree as the brothers made fast work of getting naked and slower work of immersing themselves in the delightfully warm waters of the natural onsen. 

“Ahhh…” Sasuke closed his eyes releasing a soft, far too sensual sounding moan as he slid into the water. 

The noises that his baby brother made at times were enough to quite disarm the elder, and oftentimes he would feel a heavy stirring in his groin when Sasuke would become a bit too enchanted with a certain piece of food, or something soothing like this warm water that he was now submersing his gorgeous young body into. 

Itachi cursed himself for ‘noticing’ how Sasuke’s body was maturing. He cursed himself for being unable to take his eyes off the smoothly sculpted torso that disappeared slowly into the warm waters of the onsen that shimmered quietly in the moonlight.

An owl hooted softly overhead, and Itachi smiled at his baby brother who had gone under the water and returned to the surface with a gentle slosh of water, slicking his wet hair back with his hands. He looked different to Itachi when his hair was wet and down against his head, those silky soft tendrils now slick and hanging longer down his neck. 

“Sasuke, I’m glad you were the one chosen to come on this mission…” Itachi blinked away the sting of tears from his eyes. He was suddenly glad for the water in his eyes and the diffused silver light of the moon. 

He had never been more proud of his otouto. Sasuke had come so far from losing their parents, and Itachi admired the things that Sasuke had managed to overcome. He had even made it into the Black Ops which was indeed no small feat for any ninja no matter how spectacular their skill may have been. 

“Hai… me too, Itachi,” Sasuke’s words were sincere. Another of the qualities that Itachi admired wholeheartedly about his otouto was his genuineness towards him. He may have appeared cold and aloof to most people, but what others mistook for haughtiness and conceit, was only shyness and a certain timidity when it came to interacting with other people. Itachi knew this. Kakashi knew this. No one else knew this.

The brothers laid back against the natural rock ledge the onsen supplied as a comfortable-ish seat for them. Looking up at the stars, relaxing in the warm bubbly waters of the bath, everything seemed somehow right with the world for a fleeting moment. 

Tomorrow they would go to finish up what was supposed to be a three day mission in two days. They would take care of their target. It was to be quick and silent, and the plan they had devised over their nighttime meal had provided for exactly that. 

“Nii-san?”

“Mmm?” Itachi opened his brilliant black eyes that had the habit of bleeding into the Sharingan at a moment’s notice, and looked sleepily at Sasuke.

“Do you regret the life that we’ve chosen… I mean sometimes… do you regret being a ninja… living alone with me… never having married… never having any children?”

Itachi smiled a gentle smile; that same smile that was reserved for Sasuke and Sasuke alone. “I don’t regret it, Sasuke,” his words were filled with such honesty, and caused Sasuke to blush brighter than the warm waters of the onsen ever could. 

“I don’t regret it at all,” he went on. “I love being a shinobi… it’s the only life for me. And as for marriage and children… I think it’s overrated,” he stifled a small chuckle. 

“You do?” Sasuke felt slightly surprised by Itachi’s confession.

“Yeah… I do. Sasuke. My life is _nearly_ perfect.”

Sasuke thought on that for a moment. Could he say that his life was nearly perfect? Well, as a matter of fact, he could say that his life was _nearly_ perfect. Truly the only thing that he lacked in his world was someone he could share intimacy with.

He had given up on girls a long time ago. To him the opposite gender were entirely too shallow, and far too hard to contend with. You never knew what they were thinking, and half the time it seemed that they didn’t understand their own emotions any better. 

He had sworn off the fairer sex when he had broken up with his last girlfriend. The pain she had put him through had been nearly unbearable, and every aspect of his life seemed to suffer when he was in a relationship with a female. 

Being a ninja made sharing such intimacy with anyone outside the shinobi world next to impossible. And of the kunoichi he knew, he could think of no one that he could imagine himself actually involved with. 

But what did Itachi mean by his life was _nearly_ perfect? What was missing from his aniki’s life that could fulfill him and turn him into a whole man? He decided to prod at the issue gently. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

“Itachi-nii?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you mean by _nearly_ perfect?”

“I… hmm,” Itachi breathed out a sigh of slight frustration at his loss for words, “I mean that there’s really only one thing that I’m lacking in my life to make it complete, otouto.”

“What is it then?” Sasuke questioned him innocently. “What would make your existence perfect?” 

“Heh…” Itachi chuckled darkly. “I’ll give you a dango if you can figure it out.”

Sasuke really had no idea what his aniki was referring to, and Itachi knew that Sasuke was a hater of all things sweet, so that wasn’t much of a promised reward. 

The young shinobi’s cheeks blushed cherry blossom pink under the influence of the temperate waters as his brother watched him from the corner of his eye with a knowing smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

~ ~ ~

Kakashi shifted his weight gently from his crouching position. He had sneaked over to the edge of the forest near the onsen and hidden himself there. A master at camouflaging himself _and_ at hiding his chakra, neither of the Uchiha had noticed him eavesdropping on their quiet conversation. Or if they had, they had hidden it well. 

Kakashi smiled to himself at the endearing conversation the two brothers were having. He hated to be a snoop, but at the same time, he had been watching the two of them grow up right under his nose, and the perverted voyeur inside of him would like nothing more than to see the two naked beauties going at it in the moonlight there on the hard ground beside the onsen. 

He knew what Itachi was hinting at; though he wasn’t sure of Sasuke’s knowledge of the same. 

Homosexuality was something frowned upon in the village of Konoha, and incest was a whole other story. Itachi was in deep with Sasuke. He wanted to take Sasuke as his lover, and had confessed this to Kakashi on more than one occasion. 

Kakashi had remained neutral in the situation for his long-time friend and fellow shinobi, and he would have liked nothing more than to see Itachi get exactly what he wanted, but whether Sasuke was open to the concept of an incestuous relationship with his brother remained to be seen. 

His gloved hand snaked down to palm at his own weeping erection. Just imagining Itachi taking Sasuke from behind, raping and ravishing his tender virgin ass made him ache with desire. They could take him by force. He entertained his perverted ideas in his own mind, imagining the sweet torture the two skilled shinobi could inflict on the younger of them at their whim. 

He wondered if Itachi would be against an idea such as that while his hands quietly, deftly pulled his cock out of his black ANBU pants and began to draw his body towards sweet release. 

~ ~ ~

“Haa… ahhh… nnnh… Kakashi…”

Soft, sweet moans laced their way across the darkness; drifted over the popping and crackling warmth of the fire, and meandered purposefully to fall upon the ears of a sleeping Sasuke. 

Itachi rode gently up and down on the silver haired jounin, letting their flesh touch together in all the sweetest places. Kakashi’s nimble fingers dug into the soft skin of Itachi’s backside, helping each stroke go in deeper. His black hair had been loosed long before, and now hung sexy and long down his smoothly muscled back that rippled with each movement. 

“Deeper, Kakashi… please”

The jounin thrust his hips upward each time the Uchiha came down on him, effectively filling him deeper, fuller and harder. He gripped Itachi’s slender hips, slamming him down a bit rougher on his cock, loving the feeling of filling Sasuke’s brother.

They had been doing this only on missions at first. It had become a mere stress reliever for the two experienced ANBU captains. But both of them had been looking all too forward to their moments alone together, and had found themselves stealing away around Konoha even when they weren’t on a mission. 

Itachi would happen by Kakashi’s house late in the night when the older man was just getting ready to turn in for bed and would wind up keeping him up all night letting him enjoy every inch of his beautiful lithe body. 

Kakashi had dabbled with the same sex for some time now, finding that he preferred men to women, and that he preferred Itachi’s ass over any other sexual partner he had been with. With his effeminate beauty and his finely muscled body and milky white skin as smooth as silk, Kakashi always found himself wanting more of this man… fantasizing about him, daydreaming by day, and having wet dreams by night of this teen boy who was just on the verge of becoming a man. 

Such as it was, they had found themselves connected again that night by that soft crackling fire. The fire that Sasuke himself had lit with the breath of his mouth, and who now slept alongside it, snoring quietly, lost in peaceful dreams. 

~ ~ ~

Sasuke drifted calmly in that netherworld between sleep and wakefulness. He was having difficulties finding purchase in either of the two. Oddly delicious noises kept finding their way into his ears and into his subconscious. Sounds that appealed not only to his senses, but to his physical body… to his sexual nature. 

Soft wet sucking noises, gentle slick squelching sounds, and the sounds of flesh lightly slapping together, and the most beautiful sultry sighs and sensual moans he had ever heard played at the corners of his mind making his boxers become painfully tight beneath the covers of his bedroll.

His hand found its own way into his underwear without much of his own cognizance and immediately his eyelids fluttered open realizing that he was pleasuring himself without being sure why. What had caused him to be this aroused? Why was he feeling this hot and bothered when it was simply a quiet, mildly chilly night? 

His senses began to flood back into his brain in succession. He remembered that he was on a mission with Itachi and Kakashi. He remembered that it was his very first S-rank mission in the ANBU Black Ops. He remembered that they were camping near a small onsen… _what the fuck_ was that lustful sound that had now made its way to his conscious senses?

Those sounds were unmistakable. Those were sounds of fucking. No, those were sounds of passionate fucking. Sasuke felt his heart began to thump hard in his chest, felt wave after wave of excitement wash over him as he listened to what _had_ to be taking place not ten feet away from him. 

He barely eased his eyes open just a crack, and just past that warm cozy little fire that was still snapping and licking away at the air was his only brother straddling his sensei’s slender body, and riding him like there was no tomorrow. 

Sasuke watched as Itachi’s back arched and his perfect ass took Kakashi _huge_ cock deep inside of him. He watched the look on Kakashi’s face of utter ecstasy at the feeling of what had to be the most delicious feeling. He listened as Itachi whined and whimpered each time he was breached. He breathed in the smell of sex and arousal heavy in the night air mingled with a dying fire. 

Itachi had begun to pump his own dick, tugging seductively at it while he massaged his own balls with his free hand. Kakashi was holding him steady with those big strong hands, hands that could be as deadly as they were tender, one at the small of his aniki’s back and the other squeezing his hip in a near death grip.

And then Itachi was coming. Sasuke knew this by the hushed wail that left his lips, as his hand stilled on his cock. Kakashi was coming right behind him; Sasuke heard a deep growl in his throat as he gripped both his brother’s hips painfully and held him down as he unloaded deep inside Itachi’s surrounding warmth.

Sasuke looked down wide-eyed now and completely surprised, barely even managing to contain his own outburst of pleasure as his own warm seed squirted heavy and wet into his hand effectively soaking his boxers. 

~ ~ ~

Sasuke was the last one to wake that morning, and even though the sun was not quite up yet, the forest was bathed in subtle yet dazzling green and yellow luminosity. Their fire had long since burned out and the charred remains were gray with tiny orange embers glowing unassumingly in the midst of the ash pile. 

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead.” The deep silky voice that belonged to his brother played at his ears as he rubbed his eyes and scratched his head pushing his body to wake up. His love of sleeping in was truly one of the harder obstacles he had to overcome in being a ninja. It was true, Sasuke loved his sleep, while Itachi was the polar opposite, able to jump up at the crack of dawn like a man who had been sleeping for days.

“Guh,” Sasuke grunted in disagreement and made his way quietly to the onsen for a quick rinse off and an attempt to wake himself up. He padded softly down the trail of sorts to the hidden hot spring, and slid his underwear down grimacing at the fact that they were stiff in places with dried come. 

And suddenly to his horror, his thoughts flooded back into his mind about the scene he had witnessed the previous evening. He had watched his brother fuck his sensei… and fuck him good. Yes it had been disturbing, yes he had felt embarrassment beyond belief, but most of all he had felt so fucking aroused from the sight, his cock had gotten harder than it ever had. Harder than when he had fucked any of his previous girlfriends. Hard as heated steel. 

He had came so easily by just watching them. What kind of fucking pervert was he? What sort of person could get turned on by watching two men doing each other? Especially when one of those men was your brother!? 

His mind reeled like a drunkard in the early morning light as he splashed the warm waters on his body, scrubbing harshly at his manhood attempting to rid himself of the filthiness that had overtaken him in the night. 

He prayed to the gods that he would be able to wipe this awkward scenario out of his mind and that with the mission ahead of him that day, by nightfall it would be nothing more than a distant memory long since forgotten. 

Who was he kidding? Not the gods, that was certain. He immersed himself quickly under the heated waters, and emerged again with the realization that he had _more than enjoyed_ watching his sensei fuck his brother’s beautiful and perfect ass by the firelight last night. 

He also came to the realization that he was one sick bastard. 

~ ~ ~

“We’ll hide our things in that little cave near the onsen,” Kakashi instructed them as they changed from their ANBU uniforms into ordinary looking street clothes heading into Phase Two of their mission. This mission called for special tactics and it was one of infiltration and annihilation. 

Their duty was to take refuge in a hotel in the village of Chabana within the Tea Country. They had been hired by the leaders of Chabana to assassinate a certain man known to be a leader of the Akuma, a shady organization that dealt in drugs and child prostitution. 

They would find the man in his usual Saturday night location in the basement club within the hotel. It would be simple to infiltrate the club, but not so simple to get to the man himself. He kept many armed body guards around him at all times. 

It was well-known that he had a weakness for beautiful boys and they had decided that Itachi should be the bait, what with his long silky black hair, exotically delicate features and deceptively slight frame. He would be the perfect temptation for the man. And the perfect one to deal the deadly blow to him.

Sasuke’s blood pumped rapidly through his veins as they walked down the main street of the village, but to his surprise, no one gave them a second glance, other than a few young women gathered around a street vendor selling flowers on a little cart. Their stares were the product of nothing more than a bold appreciation for the prominent good looks possessed by the three ninja from Konoha. 

Thankfully, no one could tell they were anything other than very handsome foreign tourists, as they walked down the thoroughfare in such a seemingly blissful stroll about town. They stopped here and there to smell the extraordinary perfumes being peddled by an old dark haired woman in front of a shop that dealt in fine leather goods. 

“Damn I’d like to have a new weapons pouch,” Itachi mused as the front door opened and the soothing fragrance of leather wafted out the greet them. 

“Hai, and I’d like to have a new leather belt,” Kakashi smirked winking at Itachi. 

Itachi chuckled wickedly, “… the better to spank you with, ne?” 

Sasuke suddenly felt the blood race to his cheeks at their playfully sexy dialogue. 

“The better to bind your arms and legs with…” Kakashi continued with their darkly sensual play on words. 

Sasuke quickly wished he could disappear from the midst of this trio where he had suddenly become an outsider. He chose to try his best to act like he condoned of their antics and thought nothing of their lascivious banter, but he couldn’t stop the hot flush in his cheeks and the straining of his cock against the front of his loose fitting black pants he was wearing.

“I’ll take one of these,” Itachi smiled at the old woman holding up a bottle of fragranced body oil. “Good for the skin?” he questioned her. “For massages… and what-not?”

“Hai, hai!” the old woman was happy to agree with the dark haired Uchiha, even more happy to sell her product. 

Itachi opened the small bottle and breathed in. “Cherry blossoms?” a smile worked its way across Itachi’s gorgeous mouth, and the glimmer in his eyes told Sasuke that he was interested in putting the oil to good use on someone. Most likely on the older man who Sasuke had realized from their repartee, that their physical relationship was more than a one time thing last night. 

As they continued on their way, they found the seedy hotel situated in the middle of the entertainment district of the village. It was five stories tall and slightly dilapidated looking. Its stucco structure was painted antique white and garish red shutters adorned its large old windows.

“Nice digs,” Sasuke chided.

“Eh… what did you expect, otouto? The Ritz-Carlton?” 

“Meh… it looks a little foreboding, wouldn‘t you say?”

“I’d say it looks like the perfect place for a fucking creep like our target to hole up in,” Kakashi murmured. 

The two ravens followed the silver haired jounin around to a deserted alleyway where no one would notice them and they mapped out their immediate plan. 

“The greatest majority of these rooms face the back of the hotel where the balconies run across the back off of each room,” Kakashi gestured towards the back of the building. “Sasuke and I will go in and procure our accommodations for the evening. Itachi, conceal yourself and wait around back for us to come out on the balcony of our room, then you can scale the wall and you’ll be inside and no one will have seen you nor from whence you came.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Kakashi’s ridiculous poetic language. Itachi grinned, nodded and hastily made a few hand seals, disappearing from view second later. 

The copy nin draped his arm around Sasuke, making quite a production out of it, and moving his face very close to Sasuke’s, smiled at him. The twinkle in his mismatched eyes let Sasuke know that what was coming next would be something he would surely hate.

“Sasu-chan, can you behave like you are my lover?” were the words that dripped from his sensei’s lips. That doubled with the close bodily contact of the larger man was causing Sasuke to feel a pleasant tingling in his groin. He cursed himself for being such a horny bastard. But the truth was, he hadn’t had sex in a very long time, other than with his own hand, so surely it was understandable. 

“Psh… of course. A ninja must be a master of deception,” his words echoed Kakashi’s teachings from so long ago. “ _I can behave like anything you want me to_.” Those last words shouldn’t have made their way from his brain and out of his mouth. They were only meant to resound inside his head, but now he had spoken them, and they had definitely been laced with hints of seduction. 

What in the fuck was he thinking? Flirting with his sensei? Coming on to the man who he had seen fucking his own brother just last night? What sort of sick pervert had he become? Perhaps shinobi life was getting the best of him. Perhaps he just thought if it was good enough for Itachi, then it was good enough for him. The old adage, _When in Rome… do as the Romans do_ , flashed invitingly through his mind. 

Kakashi stilled momentarily at his invitation. Then a smirk began to play at his mouth. “Good. Because this needs to be very believable. Chances are high that we’ll have to make plenty of _physical contact_ in order to pull this off. Can you deal with that?”

“Hai.”

~ ~ ~

Sasuke had never dreamed Kakashi would be talking about something _so physical_ as this. 

The rhythm of the music thumped hypnotically, flashing lights and a misty fog engulfed the dance floor. He could feel Kakashi’s hard body grinding against him from behind and he did his best to remain purely professional. He was on a top secret mission after all. He and Kakashi were incognito as two gay lovers in search of a place they could consummate their relationship openly. 

The hotel desk clerk had assured them that they would not be looked down upon anywhere in this hotel or in the basement club which appropriately operated under the name, HEAT. Sasuke was sure the name was an acronym for something, but he had no idea what, nor did he have time to try to figure it out. 

He had found Kakashi was more than adept with his hands and his mouth in the first few moments in the hotel lobby. He pulled off the guise of a sex-starved homosexual to a “T”, pawing and licking all over Sasuke in front of the desk clerk. 

They had made their way to their room to find Itachi already standing inside. “How in the hell did you beat us here?” Kakashi had sounded minimally astonished. 

“Mmm… a good ninja is always a step ahead of the game,” Sasuke felt his heart swell with pride at Itachi’s implication. He was pleased at that moment to be from the Uchiha bloodline. 

They had spent the rest of the afternoon pondering their plan for the evening, and hoping everything would go off now without a hitch. 

Sasuke watched his brother across the crowded room with an eagle eye as he laid the flirtations on thick with their target, the leader of Akuma. The man was seated at a table in a dimly lit corner of the club and so far Sasuke had only spotted three bodyguards watching over the man. Knowing Itachi though, he would dispense with them quickly and have the man alone and to himself in a short time. 

Kakashi’s breath was hot against his ear as he watched Sasuke’s brother working his magic from across the room. “He’s a natural,” Kakashi purred into the silky black softness of Sasuke’s hair. “Just like you… naturally gorgeous… naturally *hot*. He can easily seduce anyone… man or woman alike.”

Sasuke let his head fall back against his sensei’s shoulder. “Is this part of the act?” he whispered half seductively. “You coming on to me?” 

“Maybe…” Kakashi groaned, gripping the slim hips that belonged to his favorite student and ground harder against him. He was rock hard and getting more so by the minute, the more Sasuke swayed his hips brushing his perfect ass against his arousal, making him insane with desire. 

It was true. This was a mission. They were acting under the Hokage’s orders. She had been the one to concoct this blessed plan that they were now enacting. It had been her idea that Itachi would be the one most desirable to their target. Itachi was his type. Kakashi and Sasuke would blend well and look much less dangerous if they came across as being completely into each other and uninterested in their surroundings. 

The two Konoha shinobi watched as Itachi straddled the lap of the man who was looking completely turned on by his actions. There was indeed an evil glint in his eyes that was unmistakable. He wanted to have his way with this dark haired beauty grinding against him and Itachi could more than handle the man who was almost twice his size. Kakashi and Sasuke were merely backup in case things got out of hand. 

The music continued to reverberate through Sasuke’s chest, thumping in his heart as his sensei’s hands continued to roam over his body in places they really had no business roaming… in places that were really unnecessary for the success of the mission.

Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat as he felt Kakashi’s big hand slide across his stomach and beneath the hem of his un-tucked shirt, playing at the smooth ripples of muscle to be found underneath. His hand snaked seductively down the front of Sasuke’s trousers, palming at the hardening erection that strained against the front. 

Sasuke moaned out closing his eyes momentarily to allow himself to get lost in the feeling. It was only for a moment. He was carried away with the beat of the music, the heat of Kakashi’s body against him, the sweetly arousing warmth of his breath in his ear, moaning enticingly and that hand… that skillful and deadly hand, pleasuring him, bringing him into a trance-like state. He wanted to be fucked… badly. And he wanted to be fucked now. 

“Son of a bitch!” Kakashi growled in his ear, effectively kicking Sasuke ungracefully from his reverie. “They’re leaving.”

Sasuke’s eyes shot open like shades torn from a pair of windows. He looked up just in time to see his brother leaving with the man. He watched in amazement as the man gave the command to his ‘bodyguards’ to stay put. He obviously thought he would be able to handle this sweet piece of ass all on his own. He could never have been more wrong. 

“We need to lay low. Chances are good that Itachi’s taking him back to our room. We’ll trail them from a distance,” Kakashi seemed completely as ease by this point. 

Sasuke on the other hand couldn’t stop his heart from pounding. He was about to witness his brother killing a man. It was the first time he’d actually been on a deadly mission with Itachi since his induction into ANBU. His heart slammed in his chest as adrenaline rushed through his veins. This was the high that came from being a ninja--the thrill of the kill. 

~ ~ ~

The older and younger ANBU stopped cold outside the door, Kakashi listened closely, never taking his eyes off Sasuke. 

Then they heard the door knob click and open just a crack, they could see Itachi’s form smiling at them in the dim sliver of light that shone through the opening. 

“Would you two care to join me?”

“What the fuck, Itachi?” Sasuke hissed.

Itachi opened the door wider to allow them an open view of the bed. The man lay there on his back, looking as if he were resting peacefully. Upon closer inspection Sasuke could see the obvious way his head laid unnaturally to the side. Itachi had broken his neck before they had even had the time to make it upstairs. 

“Good job, Itachi-chan,” Kakashi cooed at him as if he had been a child coloring the best picture in elementary school. “Let’s get rid of the body.” 

“I’ll do it,” Itachi stated matter-of-factly. Breathing a puff of fire out of his mouth and grinning. 

“Seriously, Itachi? Why did the Hokage even send us with you. You could have handled this fucker single-handedly,” Sasuke jeered.

“Three man team, baby brother… _three man team_ ,” Itachi reminded him of one of the basic principles of the shinobi which was _the power of three_. 

“Unless you would care to do the honors, Sasuke-kun,” Kakashi teased the newest member of their team. 

“Yeah… yeah, I will. I prefer to at least do something to earn my first S-rank.”

“Ah… your Uchiha pride is showing,” Kakashi smirked, continuing to joke with him in a good-natured way. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his former sensei’s comment.

“Besides,” Kakashi continued, “you earned your rank in my eyes by doing such a delicious job of rubbing your ass against my cock on the dance floor… quite an actor, you are, Sasuke-kun.”

“Fuck you, sensei.” 

~ ~ ~

Sasuke disposed of the dead man’s remains in the very spine-chilling and unique way that Konoha ninja were trained to do. Once he finished flushing the remaining pile of unidentifiable tissue down the toilet, he washed his hands in the lavatory in a very indifferent manner. 

He handled his work as if he were simply washing up for supper, quite unlike the task he had actually just finished doing which involved burning the body of the man with an electricity so hot that his DNA itself had dissolved. He mentally commended himself on a job clean and well-done. There was no trace the man ever existed, much less had met his demise in this very hotel room.

~ ~ ~

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom an hour later to find his brother and his former sensei in quite a comfortable position.

“Well, Sasuke…would you care to join us?” Itachi purred from the bed where he and Kakashi reclined in their boxers. They had opted to spend the remainder of the night in the hotel room and head back tomorrow morning, a day earlier than their mission itinerary had allowed for. 

If the ‘bodyguards’ or hotel management showed up looking for Itachi or the deceased, Itachi was a master at invisibility jutsu and would have no problem concealing himself if necessary. They could search the room all they wanted. They would find nothing but two homosexual lovers snuggling in the bed. 

Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat at his brother’s invitation. “Um… I can just sleep in the chair.” 

“Nonsense, otouto,” Itachi smiled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to stand gracefully, then walked slowly over to his baby brother. 

Sasuke appreciated the way the two shinobi looked half naked and so relaxed as if they hadn‘t just snuffed out a man‘s life. They were definitely a sight for sore eyes, but to crawl up into the middle of a king sized bed with the two men, one of which happened to be his older brother seemed… well, just too bizarre.

Itachi stopped in front of him. They stared at one another eye to eye. Sasuke had met with his brother in height now that he was full-grown. “Trust me, otouto,” he whispered seductively, “you don’t want to turn us down.”

Sasuke could feel his heart thrumming in his chest as Itachi‘s adept fingertips unbuttoned each button of his shirt, slowly, leaning in to caress Sasuke‘s chest with his lips and tongue. What was Itachi getting at? Was he being invited to join them in their nighttime tryst? It was certain that he was getting more than a little aroused on the dance floor with Kakashi, but to do those things with his own flesh and blood… well…

His mind raced and scattered, and confusion slowly gave way to bewilderment as Itachi dropped to his knees and began to deftly unfasten and unzip the black trousers Sasuke wore. His older brother’s hands were cool on his hot throbbing flesh as he pulled Sasuke’s member out of his pants. The younger raven never looked down, he only focused his line of vision on the silver haired man, his superior; the man he had always looked up to, always patterned himself after in battle and in so many other things. 

Kakashi had slid the elastic waist of his boxers down beneath his balls. His cock was enormously larger than Sasuke had even realized. His mind wandered without being led, remembering the scene he had witnessed the previous night. He remembered the way his brother’s beautiful, fine supple ass had spread wide to take Kakashi’s member. He remembered the way Itachi had moaned and whimpered so feverishly each time his body slid up and down Kakashi’s erect cock.

He was pulled out of his memories at the feeling of Itachi’s mouth kissing his cock. Sasuke grunted softly as he felt his brother’s tongue begin to stroke his length, while his eyes remained locked with Kakashi’s, and the look on the man’s face urged him to continue, implored him to enjoy the sensations that his nii-san was bestowing upon his painfully hard dick. 

Itachi increased his speed and power, paying close and special attention to the tip, and within moments they were both humming and groaning as Itachi’s head bobbed slickly up and down on him. The wet, lascivious noises of Itachi’s sucking filled the room, and Sasuke couldn’t deny that he was terribly excited by the forbidden nature of this encounter. 

Sasuke gasped as Itachi pulled off his cock, leaving it aching sweetly, dripping wet and lonely in the dim light of the hotel room. Itachi quickly rid Sasuke and himself of their underwear, leaving them gorgeously stark naked before Kakashi-sensei who was quite enjoying fondling himself and watching the two brothers going at it. 

“Come and sit in my lap, Sasuke,” Itachi entreated him. “Come sit in your aniki’s lap and let me make you feel *nice*.” His voice was like hot liquid sex to Sasuke’s ears as he spoke. His words seemed to shimmer and drip with desire that refused to be denied. 

Itachi took a seat in the large armchair near the bed next to Kakashi and gripped Sasuke’s arms, and turned him around so that he was facing away from him and settled him onto his lap. 

The younger teen felt Itachi’s hands slide around his waist and begin feeling his cock and balls, teasing at them, making Sasuke cry out at the sensation. He spread his legs wide, reveling in the feeling of his brother’s massive cock nestled between the cheeks of his ass. 

“Kakashi?”

“Mmm?”

“Will you get that oil I bought out of my pants pocket?”

“With pleasure…” Kakashi droned slipping off the bed and out of his shorts in one fluid motion. He returned with the small cobalt blue bottle, and unscrewed the lid, and without even being told what the next move would be, Sasuke watched him squirt the slippery substance onto his hands. 

He not only squirted his hands, but he positioned the bottle over Sasuke’s cock and squeezed gently, watching the glistening wetness of the oil coat the boy’s shaft and balls then run down between his widespread ass cheeks before making its way down Itachi’s balls and ass. 

“Nnnh… nice and wet, Sasuke,” Kakashi hummed in appreciation at the sight of all of Sasuke’s most hidden parts shimmering with the wetness of the oil. 

The sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms drifted up to tickle Sasuke’s nostrils. He had let one hand slip back behind his head to massage at Itachi’s soft hair while his brother placed warm wet hungry kisses on his mouth. His other hand was positioned over the top of one of Itachi’s hands as they moved slickly back and forth on his dick. 

He was getting way, _way_ too into this and he knew it. Somehow being pleasured by both men was completely and utterly the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. Even if one of those men were his brother… _especially if one of those men were his brother_. 

The stigma surrounding incestuous relationships ran deep, but Sasuke couldn’t help at this moment to surrender to the warm delicious feeling as Kakashi began to run his fingers along his crack, searching for that tiny pink bud that was his asshole. 

Itachi had taken to massaging his nipples, pinching and twisting them at the same time, drawing the most sexy moans out of his little brother. 

“Mmmn… fuck, Sasuke… have you ever been with a man before?”

“Haa… ah… no…” his cheeks flamed scarlet as Kakashi smirked between his legs, finding that sweet bud and pressing his finger against it experimentally.

“That’s good, Sasuke…” Kakashi murmured. “Do you want to have a little fun tonight?”

“Hai,” Sasuke swallowed hard and nodded. His member throbbed deliciously as he felt himself dancing painfully on the edge. 

Now that Itachi had taken to teasing his nipples, Kakashi was taunting at his asshole, and his dick was left neglected and twitching with need against his stomach. 

“Oooh… good boy,” Kakashi murmured as he slid one long slender finger deep inside him. Sasuke whined out at the intrusion rocking his hips in hopes of acclimating his body to the foreign feeling. 

This was the first time he had ever had something enter him like that. It didn’t feel bad, it just felt odd… and now Kakashi was wiggling his finger and touching something inside him… and oh god! His vision burst into sparkling white as pleasure coursed through his body. 

“I’m coming!” he cried out as his seed ripped from the head of his untouched cock covering his pale stomach in ribbons of warm wet desire. 

Itachi was the first to slide his fingers through the milky puddles of warmth on Sasuke’s stomach, spreading it around, and drawing some up to his mouth. 

Sasuke felt dizzy, his head spinning out of control. Itachi was licking his come, and what was worse, Kakashi had leaned in now for a taste of it. How embarrassed he felt as his brother and his sensei enjoyed lapping up his essence! He could only moan and turn his head away, trying not to watch the erotic scene taking place on top of him. 

But his eyes were drawn to Kakashi. His eyes were closed as he laved Sasuke’s stomach clean of his release. His tongue, so pink and perfect looked not unlike a cat cleaning up spilled milk as it flicked out every so often to savor his salty expend. 

His cock was coming back to life of its own accord as the older jounin hovered over him, continuing to massage that sweet spot inside his body. 

“Sasuke, do you know how tight your ass is?” 

Sasuke could only shake his head. How was he supposed to know how tight his ass was? He didn’t go around fingering himself!

“Here Itachi, feel how tight your baby brother is…” the older man guided Itachi’s fingers down between Sasuke’s legs to his pucker. 

He watched in fascination as Itachi’s finger slid into Sasuke’s oiled pink slickness, smiling wickedly as a groan escaped Itachi’s lips. Kakashi was more than correct. Sasuke’s virgin tightness was a beautiful thing to behold. “Ahhh fuck, Sasuke. We’ll have to loosen you up a bit before we continue this.”

Sasuke felt flames of lust driving hard through his body at his brother’s words. So Itachi *was* going to fuck him. Itachi, his only brother, his only surviving family member was going to fuck him… was going to slide his hard cock in his ass… in his ass that he and Kakashi had lubed and primed and made ready like they owned him. He suddenly felt so hot and dirty and aroused. He wanted this. He *really* wanted this.

Sasuke could feel Itachi shift in the chair beneath him. Then he felt Itachi slip another finger into him. What followed was a slight burning sensation, then searing pleasure again as Itachi wiggled and scissored his digits inside Sasuke, stretching and spreading him, taking care to stroke that special spot over and over with each pass of his fingers. 

Sasuke was trembling all over as Kakashi moved up to take his mouth in a heated kiss. He moaned softly into his sensei’s mouth tasting his own essence mingled with the man’s saliva, he quickly felt himself becoming even more aroused at the taste and the feeling of having two men on him at once. 

Kakashi nipped at his mouth and along his jaw line, tickling his ear as he breathed softly against it. “Your brother’s going to fuck you, and I’m going to fuck your brother,” he murmured against the wispy black hair. “Haaa… yeah… you like the sound of that don’t you, you horny little slut… and I’m going to tease your cock until you lose your mind,” Kakashi’s breath was so hot in his ear, so laced with forbidden delight, “do you like the sound of that, Sasssuke?”

Sasuke could only nod his affirmative. His senses had melded into one complete and total wave of pleasure and all he could do was succumb to them. “Yes… please… fuck me…” he managed to whisper out in a hoarse broken sigh. 

“Sit up for us now, otouto,” Itachi purred. 

Sasuke obeyed his aniki’s commands and braced his arms on either side of the chair, lifting his body up off Itachi’s lap so that the older Uchiha could position his swollen weeping length against his baby brother’s twitching hole. 

“That’s it, Sasuke.”

“Nnnh…” Sasuke whimpered.

“Now let your weight push you down, otouto… yeah… that’s it. Oh fuck yes… that’s it Sasuke, keep going down.”

Sasuke slowly impaled himself on his brother’s cock. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a tiny voice was screaming, no, don’t do it. This is your brother. You can’t _fuck_ your brother! But his carnal nature won over; this felt entirely too good to be true. 

Kakashi had leaned down to suck his cock taking the pulsing heated flesh into his mouth and flicking his tongue at the slit before pressing it in as deeply as he could. He was rewarded with a wail from Sasuke and another mouthful of come. 

“Ahhh! Kami!” Sasuke cried out as his cock shuddered and pumped more creamy white warmth into Kakashi’s mouth. 

“Oh _ffffuck_ ,” Itachi groaned as Sasuke’s insides clamped down tightly around his member, squeezing and convulsing, massaging him for all he was worth. 

Once Sasuke’s insides had settled back down, Itachi had begun a slow deep grind in and out of him, working his hips just right, so that Sasuke was seeing stars again with each thrust of his brother’s hips. “You’re so hot, otouto. Nnnh… haaa… oh yeah…” with every powerful thrust, Sasuke’s cock was reawakening. 

Moments later, Itachi’s hands were on his hips slamming him up and down, the force of his movements causing their flesh to slap together in a lecherous sexual cadence. 

Sasuke braced himself on Kakashi’s shoulders and opened his eyes to feel the man moving in towards them. He watched through half lidded eyes that were heavy and glazed with lust as Kakashi positioned his own cockhead between their spread legs and popped right in to Itachi’s ass with no preparation whatsoever. 

His mind reminded him momentarily that this was something not new to them, as he continued to bounce up and down on his brother’s hard thick shaft. 

Moments later, he and Kakashi had matched their fuck rhythm to perfection. Each time Sasuke would go down, Kakashi would thrust in deep. Itachi was loving it; Sasuke could tell by the string of lewd obscenities that poured from his mouth. He was, after all, getting it from both ends. 

The reality of it all made Sasuke’s mind began to swim and he suddenly felt as if he might faint. He had already came twice and the way that his loins burned, he was only moments away from his third time. 

“Fuck me harder! Ahhh! Oh! Nii-san, please fuck me! Harder!” Sasuke cried, feeling like a total slut for his outburst, but he meant every word. Itachi pumped his hips deeper into Sasuke’s ass, and Kakashi slammed harder into Itachi. 

The sexy simper on Kakashi’s face as he watched Sasuke’s reactions sent him straight over the edge. He grabbed at his own hair with his hands and pulled very hard, hoping to relieve some of the pressure his body was feeling right now. 

And then he felt Kakashi’s large hot hand grasp a hold of his cock. He felt it begin to pump it deliciously, dragging him to that sought after edge he was looking for. 

And for the third time that night, he was crying out and coming, shooting what was left inside of him across his chest, his balls, tensing and throbbing with each wave of his orgasm. 

He could feel the tide of liquid heat filling him, could hear Itachi groaning at his release, and he knew he was being filled with his own brother’s semen. He watched the look on Kakashi’s face, somehow admiring the gorgeous look on the man’s face when he came as well, loving the way his handsome features twisted in painful pleasure and his mouth opened to give way to the most beautiful moan he had ever heard.

It was like a wave of heat building and growing until it became stifling and then it was released, and what was left was the most perfect afterglow imaginable. They fell ungracefully on one another, mouths panting, hearts pounding.

“Ugh… please get off me,” Itachi muttered from beneath the pile of sweaty bodies. 

Itachi was strong, but being crushed by the dead weight of two men was highly uncomfortable. 

Kakashi obliged him and fell back into a sedated heap on the carpeted floor, splayed out completely at peace. 

Sasuke got up wincing as Itachi’s cock pulled out of him and all the hot wet come came flowing down his thighs. 

“Ick…” Sasuke grumbled standing over Kakashi, smiling maliciously at his superior. 

“Ahem… sensei?”

“Yes, Sasuke,” Kakashi mumbled without opening his eyes.

“Why wasn’t this ever part of my ‘training’?”

Kakashi grinned in his feigned sleep. “Well, Sasuke… I was going to wait to tell you this until later, but this is an ANBU tradition. The new man has to get broken in good on his first time out.”

“What the fuck?!”

Sasuke looked back at his long haired brother sitting languidly in the arm chair, covered in come looking very disinterested. “Is that true Itachi?”

“Hai… it’s true.”

“Fuckin’ hell,” Sasuke cursed. “I’m going to take a shower. I thought you guys did that because you wanted me. Not because of some _stupid tradition_.”

“It’s a joke, Sasuke. Just a joke,” Itachi murmured closing his eyes. Damn, Sasuke could be so difficult and hormonal sometimes, just like a girl. Itachi rolled his eyes, dying to crawl into bed and sleep, but it just wasn’t his thing to sleep in dried come. 

“I think I’ll join you Sasuke,” Itachi purred, stroking himself seductively, “you and me and some hot water and shampoo sounds pretty tantalizing at the moment.”

“Oh hell no you don’t!” Sasuke shrieked as he made a beeline for the bathroom with Itachi trailing feet behind him.

Kakashi pulled himself into the king sized bed and snuggled deep inside the covers. As the sound of rushing water filled the hotel room, he listened happily, as the sounds of their arguing slowly gave way to tortured moans and lusty cries. 

He smiled to himself, imagining that he might be seeing a lot less of Itachi when they returned. “Now that’s what I call teamwork,” he murmured to himself before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

~fin~


End file.
